1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for accessing a parent page while browsing web pages, which can dynamically update a list of parent pages for a user browsing path by using a parent-children-relation markup pre-stored in a web page link, so as to easily and correctly return to the parent page.
2. Description of Prior Art
When a user browses a website, “forward”/“backward” are always used to return to previously accessed web pages, or “up” is used to return to its parent page. Moreover, the user may access one and the same page through different access paths, and thus in order to return to the correct parent page, the link for “up” in the currently accessed page must be dynamically determined. Therefore, there is a need for a method meeting the above requirements. Additionally, the present invention provides a general-purpose “up” operation capability for a browser so as to make the “up” operation of the browser meet the actual requirement of the user well.
At present, the user may “forward” or “backward” to the previously accessed web pages according to URL (Unified Resource Locator) history access information stored in the browser. However, the browsing relationship for “up”, i.e., the relationship between a parent page and a children page, is determined by an HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) webpage designer, so the browser can not perform an “UP” browsing operation. The current “UP” operation of the browser is based on hierarchical analyses for the URL, which can not truly meet the user's actual requirements.
Further, the “UP” links directing to the parent pages in some web pages on a certain website are static links. Thus, the relationship between the children page and the parent page are fixed. Therefore, it is impossible to return to different parent pages from one and the same page according to different browsing paths of the user.